helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Yajima Maimi
Yajima Maimi (矢島 舞美, Yajima Maimi, born February 7, 1992 in Saitama, Japan) is a member and the leader of °C-ute, a J-pop group within Hello! Project. History 2002 Maimi Yajima first joined Hello! Project in 2002 as one of the fifteen children chosen from the Hello! Project Kids auditions afterperforming "Momoiro Kataomoi" by Matsuura Aya. She made her debut the same year in the movie "Koinu dan no Monogatari", taking on one of the main roles as an antagonist. The following year she became a member of the one-shot unit ZYX, where they released two singles before it became inactive. 2004 In 2004 Berryz Koubou was formed, with the intention of rotating the kids throughout the unit. Yajima Maimi didn't make the original pick, and the idea was eventually dropped. 2005 In 2005, the remaining seven kids would form °C-ute. Although it was Umeda Erika, being the oldest, was chosen to be the groups leader, she did not believe herself responsible for the task, and so the position was passed down to the second oldest, Yajima Maimi. 2006 The group didn't make its official debut until late in 2006, with their first official single released in February of 2007. Aside from leading °C-ute, Yajima Maimi is also the Sub-Captain of Little Gatas, the Hello! Project Kids Futsal team. 2008 Yajima Maimi also currently co-hosts °C-ute's weekly radio program, Cutie Party. She took over the role when Megumi Murakami left the group. Yajima Maimi also collaborated with Abe Natsumi to release the single "16sai no koi nante" on January 16, 2008 with a total sales count of 14,538 with 8,975 sales in the first week alone. In 2008 Yajima Maimi was selected to be a member of Hello! Project's new unit, High-King. 2009 On 2009-3-11 Kojina (President of Mirai CO) revealed in his blog that Maimi and Fukuda Kanon would be participating in the movie Fuyu no Kaidan (Winter Ghost Story). The movie hit the theaters on May 23th, 2009. Maimi is the movie protagonist, and has the role of "extermining evil spirits/ghosts". She will be in a new play called Shin Gumi 10nen 7gatsu Kouen Ran. 2010 It was announced that Maimi would have her 2nd DVD photobook, Fix no E, being released on June 23rd, 2010. The photobook also has an app for the Android mobile phone. Profile *'Name': Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美) *'Birth Date': 1992-02-07 *'Birthplace': Saitama, Japan *'Nickname': Yassui, Mii-tan *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 165cm (5'5") *'Audition Song': Momoiro Kataomoi *'Hello! Project Groups': **Hello! Project Kids **ZYX (2003) **°C-ute (2005–) **High-King (2008-) *'Shuffle Groups': **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other': **Little Gatas (2004–2007) *Mix Gatas (2006–2007) *Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) Solo Events 1st Event (2008.06.??) *♥Momoiro Kataomoi♥ (♥桃色片想い♥) by Matsuura Aya *Watashi no Koibito na no ni (私の恋人なのに) by Abe Natsumi and Yajima Maimi *Iki wo Kasanemashou (息を重ねましょう) by Abe Natsumi 2nd Event (2008.09.??) *Time﻿ Capsule (タイムカプセル) by °C-ute * ? 3rd Event (2009.04.??) *Omoi Afurete (想いあふれて) by Matsuura Aya *Big dreams by °C-ute 4th Event (2009.11.10) *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou! ( ＥＶＥＲＹＤＡＹ絶好調!) by °C-ute *Image Color (イメージカラー) by Yajima Maimi and Suzuki Airi *Watashi no Koibito na no ni (私の恋人なのに) by Abe Natsumi and Yajima Maimi *Watarasebashi (渡良瀬橋) by Matsuura Aya *Natsu DOKI Lipstick (夏ＤＯＫＩリップスティック) by Yajima Maimi Works Collaborations Movies *2002 – Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語, "Puppy Dan's Story") *2009 Fuyu no Kaidan ( 冬の怪談; Winter Ghost Story ) Television *Earth Saver: Save the Future with the Art of Dreams! (地球セイバー 夢の技術で未来を救え!) (May 3, 2005) *°C-ute Has Come #03 (December 2, 2006) *°C-ute Has Come #04 (December 16, 2006) *58th NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen (December 31, 2007) *Ahoya nen! Sukiya nen! (NHK Osaka - April 21, 2009) *Beautiful Girls Chat Show - Talk show featuring Hello! Project members (June 26, 2009) Radio Cutie Party (November 4, 2006–2008) °C-ute Yajima Maimi's I My Me Maimi~ (2008–) Internet Hello! ga Ippai #01 (November 10, 2006) Hello! ga Ippai #02 (November 24, 2006) Hello! Pro Hour #02 (March 17, 2006) Photobooks *2007.04.27 Maimi ( 舞美 ) *2008.01.27 Sou Sola ( 爽・空 ) *2009.04.24 17 Trivia *She's considered to be one of the fastest runners in all of Hello! Project, often coming first in the running events at the annual sports festivals and listing running as one of her hobbies. *Has described herself as so forgetful she even forgets when she eats. *Loves cherries and shabu shabu. *Her specialty is japanese calligraphy (shoudou). *Describes her strong point as not worrying about the small things. *Dislikes fish, and was criticized for it on Gyao's Hello! Pro Hour, since she had asked Abe Natsumi what her favorite type of sushi was, when yajima herself doesn't eat sushi. *Her nickname "Yassui" was given by Yaguchi Mari. *Has two older brothers. * She shares the same birthday (February 7th) with fellow °C-ute member Hagiwara Mai, as well as former Hello! Project members Lehua Sandbo and Kago Ai. *"I My Me Mine" was the title of a magazine article about Yajima Maimi. As it sounds similar to "Maimi", some fans call her by that name. *Along with Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi is very often featured in magazines. *Has dreams of becoming an actress in the future. *Wears a japanese shoe size of 24-25. *Has two toy poodles and one jack russell terrier. She gave a puppy from the toy poodles to Shimizu Saki (Berryz Koubou). *Doesn't like cream, and thus rarely eats cakes, preferring tarts instead. *Has said that she is good at competitive eating. She once went to a wanko-soba eating contest and ate eighty-seven bowls of the food in ten minutes, more than all of the other contestants. * Her role models include Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, and Fujimoto Miki. *Michishige Sayumi revealed on her radio show that Takeuchi Akari (Hello! Pro Egg) was Maimi's cousin. *Has been nicknamed "Rain Girl" by fans and fellow °C-ute members because they claim that she is the one who causes it to rain on important dates, such as concerts and events, that °C-ute attends. *Appeared in Buono!'s "Honto no Jibun" music video as background dancers. *Has been in two theater productions, Romantic no Yoroshiku in 2009 and Ran in 2010. Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:ZYX Category:°C-ute Category:High-King Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Little Gatas Category:Mix Gatas Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:1992 births Category:2002 additions Category:Members from Saitama